


Just to be safe, don't mess up with Hades. Period.

by You_are_perfect



Series: Hades!Noctis & Persephone!Prompto [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Cor as Promto's father ahahah, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades!Noctis, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Persepehone!Prompto, Possessive Behavior, Slightly Crack-ish, surprisingly ardyn is zeus here, the reason why because ardyn and zeus both are dick, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: On contrary to what people believe, the King of Underworld never mess up with any mortal's life. That was King of God's job.But then, someoneHADto test his patience here. And believe him, they deserve it.





	Just to be safe, don't mess up with Hades. Period.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been planning to write this long time ago when bulecelup made this fine piece of art (http://bulecelup.tumblr.com/post/159633474831/hadespersephone-au-noctisprompto-me-and). On top of that, I just really love this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ije2WDJttrc). 
> 
> So, why not?

When people think of King of Underworld, everyone think that he is a giant mean guy who likes to make people suffer in hell. Some would believe him as the guy who loves all dark and gloom stuff unlike what the living have. Honestly, every mortal believes that he is the worst God.

Actually, he was nothing like that. To compare with other Gods and Goddesses, he was a pretty mild guy. Just because he rules the land of the dead, that does not mean he is all into despair and misery. He did pretty much nothing to mortal and just avoided them generally. Hell, ~~snort~~ he never involved in any mortal’s war or problematic event up there. That usually the work of other Gods and Goddesses up there who love to be really nosy in mortal’s affair.

Noctis still could not understand why he had the bad reputation when Ardyn was the one who likes to be a giant dickhead to every mortal. Just ask any Gods and Goddesses who loves to fuck up human’s life, literally and metaphorically. Yet, people did not see that beyond his status as King of the Gods. Well, not that Noctis care. As long as Ardyn did not bother him and his wife, he could not care less about anything.

Speaking of his wife...

“Aww!! Who’s a good boy?! Who’s a good boy?!”

Noctis almost snorted when he saw Cerberus, their three-headed hellhound, was playing around with Prompto in the field in smaller form. It still astounded him by how easily Cerberus took a liking on Prompto. Cerberus never likes anyone except him yet. However, it did not take long enough for Prompto to be Cerberus’s favourite too. Well, Prompto did say he really loves dogs...

“Yes, you are! You’re such a good boy!” Prompto smiled happily as he rubbed Cerberus’s belly. The hellhound wagged his tail furiously and panted for breath at the same time. It seems that Cerberus really likes to get his belly rubbed from Prompto. That dog even howled at one point when Prompto rubbed him at the right spot.

“Prom~” Noctis called his wife lovingly as he walked toward him. Both Prompto and Cerberus looked up to him and had shining, happy glint in their eyes. Immediately, the hellhound got up from his spot and trotted to the King. Noctis patted Cerberus for a while before plopping himself behind Prompto. He pulled Prompto onto his lap and wrapped him around his arm.

“Someone being clingy today,” Prompto teased him. Not that he mind Noctis being like this, he thought it was kinda cute of him. Nobody would take the gloomy King of Underworld as clingy guy. That image does not suit him at all!

To anyone, that is. Prompto think it suits him as a loving husband.

Noctis did not say anything back. Instead, he planted his face onto Prompto’s neck and nipped him at the sensitive spot. He smirked without Prompto knowing when his wife shuddered under his touch. The embrace becomes more firm as he kept on kissing and nipping his wife’s neck and shoulder.

“Miss you,” Noctis whispered next to Prompto’s ear. He then kissed that ear and his cheek after saying those words.

“Well, I miss you too,” Prompto turned his head and pecked his husband’s lips lightly. Prompto did not expect for his husband to pause for a while, and then proceeded to push him down to the ground and open-mouthed kiss him there. When Noctis bit at the corner of his lips, Prompto gasped in surprise and suddenly feeling Noctis’s tongue inside him.

Noctis pulled himself away as he and Prompto needed air to breathe. He took this moment to admire his wife closely. He still could not believe someone so pure and gorgeous like Prompto would fall in love with someone like him. They were the complete opposite, yet they complete each other. It was only right for Noctis to ask for his hand when they realized their feeling was mutual.

At first, it was hard. He had to convince Cor, one of the God up there who also Prompto’s father, that he would take care of him and promise that he would never, ever hurt Prompto. Cor was skeptical, but then finally agreed to let go of his only son for Prompto’s happiness. His son’s tear almost flooded a village when Cor forbid Prompto from being with Noctis.

Now, here they are; a happily married couple in their own realm.

You’re so beautiful, Prom,” Noctis purred and caressed his cheek “I’m so glad that you’re my wife,”.

“Noct...” Prompto smiled and hold Noctis’s face in both of his arm “I’m also happy that I’m your wife,”.

Noctis could not help but peppered Prompto’s faces with his kisses. Eyes, nose, cheek, lips, freckles; everywhere. Every part of Prompto was simply stunning and breathtaking from outside to inside. And every part of Prompto belongs to him. _His._

Unable to hold himself, Noctis scooped Prompto off the ground and carried him into his arm. Prompto squeaked and demanded to be released, but Noctis just laughed and kissed his wife again. Noctis become fonder when seeing red blush crept on Prompto’s cheek. It made his freckles more prominent.

Moments like this were something Noctis refuses to share with anyone. Prompto simply belongs to him; he would not let anyone take him away from Noctis. If there is any bastard try to take, even to touch Prompto, Noctis will show them hell.

Oh, he will.

***

Noctis prefer to spend his time with his wife in Underworld, but there were times when he had to go to Mount. Those times usually when Ardyn called Gods and Goddesses for gathering. Since it was obligatory, Noctis had no choice but to go. Last time when he did not went there, Ardyn joked ~~threatened~~ about what happen when there are no fish left in the ocean.

Noctis still cannot understand why the mortal see Ardyn as the good guy. He was the one who like to mess up with mortal’s life. He simply does anything only for his amusement.

Noctis did not stay there for long. When he had his usual banter with other, he went down to the ground and on his way to Underworld back. Surely, Prompto is alone down there and waiting for him. As a good husband ~~unlike certain God~~ , he needed to go back there for his wife.

On his way down, he stumbled upon two young men in the wood. Noctis could not recognize them at all, merely thought they were just commoners that simply strolled around the wood. He was about to pass them by when he heard something that piqued his interest.

“I can’t believe you really got Helen of Troy, Tredd! She’s like, the most beautiful woman in this whole land,”

”Pfft, of course I could get her! What kind of warrior would I be if I can’t even kidnap future spouse?”.

“Warriors like us totally deserves demi as partner, dude!”

“That reminded me, who are you gonna take, Luche? You haven’t told me your choice yet,”

“Fufufu... I’m going to take the Queen of Underworld as my wife!”

He wants what now?!

Noctis almost wanted to kill them on the spot upon hearing their plan. These two egoistical idiots really think they could take his wife away?!

Then, an idea hit Noctis. Smirking devilishly behind the tree, Noctis swiftly passed through them without them noticing his presence. Before they arrive to his realm, why not show them a little bit... hospitality? Noctis does not want to break his record as a God that never mess up with innocent’s life.

Surely as a good ‘host’, he need to prepare something for the guest later. Something that they will never forget...

***

When those two mortal finally entered into the Underworld, Noctis was already await for them around the entrance. He knew their plan ahead, but he pretended to play dumb about it. The plan needed to be play smoothly.

Like a good host, he offered them to have a feast in the dinner hall. Noctis had to hide his grin when the two of them agree to follow him. He could tell that they expected him to know nothing about their little intention on coming here.

Foolish mortal, they are about to know the consequences here.

When they sat down on the chair, Noctis snapped his finger and summoned the undead snakes from the ground. Without giving them any time to escape, those snakes fused the two mortal to the chairs.

Noctis ignored their plea for help. He just stood there with fire burning inside his eyes before turning around and left them behind. There is no need for him to help human that wanted to take his wife away from him. This is what they get for trying to take someone that belongs to him only.

“Now, suffer” Noctis coldly told them and shut the door close.

***

”Honey, what was all that noise?” Prompto asked when his ear caught something in distant. It was quite loud actually, as he can even hear those noise even from their bedroom.

”Nothing, dear,” Noctis jumped onto the bed and pulled his wife into his chest “Probably just Tartarus torturing the sinners,”

Prompto nodded a little, trusting his husband for this one. Noctis never lie to him anyway. Beside, Noctis is not like other God and Goddesses that loves to make problem around occasionally. So he should let this one slide.

Noctis hugged Prompto tightly, trapping the blondie into his embrace. He was warm and bright, the sunshine in this dark and cold world. It would not be fair for this world to not have even a little ray of light when people up there have all the light they need. He did not mean to keep him caged inside this realm, but Noctis would not let anyone to take Prompto away from him. Prompto made his choice to stay here with him, which mean that he belongs to Noctis only.

_Mine_

***

**Bonus:**

”How the hell did you guys even got here?” Nyx asked to himself, a little bit puzzled when seeing two of his old comrades trapped to the chair in the dinner hall. If not because of the slight breathing from their chest, Nyx might believe that they were dead. Luche and Tredd already pale as dead around here.

With enormous strength, Nyx freed unconscious Tredd from the chair. When he was about to let go of the snake’s grasp around Luche, he saw a big shadow looming behind him. He paused his movement for a moment, cautiously wait for the next move.

“Oh no, this one stays!”

Nyx turned around and saw Noctis, the King of Underworld, with an irritated look on his face. He did not look angry, ~~which is good~~ but Nyx wanted to know the reason behind it. Surely there was small explanation behind whatever this is.

”May I ask why?” Nyx questioned him with curiosity.

”This mortal attempted to kidnap my wife!” Noctis explained angrily.

Nyx contemplated for a while. Well, between these two, Luche had always been a douchebag to woman. He simply can never accepted ‘No’ as answer when woman refused him. It was not actually surprising when this happening. His idiocy got the best of him this time.

”Okay,” Nyx slung Tredd over his shoulder and leave Luche behind.


End file.
